Until We Meet Again
by Cutelittlestrawberry
Summary: Just a compilation of Rivetra drabbles that consists of their simplest ways of expressing their love, maybe a little bit angst, and a touch of humor.
1. Residue

**A/N: So this will be a compilation of Rivetra drabbles I type up in the notes section of my iPod Touch (yes, these are typed from my iPod Touch) and so I apologize in advance if you spot any mistakes due to the fact that it is hard to edit with a tablet or an iPod Touch (don't have a laptop and the computer's always occupied with my parents :P)**

**Anyway, I hope you all will enjoy my future drabbles ;)**

**Disclaimer: I shall only state this once. I. Wish. I. Did. But. I. Do. Not. Own. Shingeki. No. Kyojin. And. Its. Characters.**

**(P.S. sometimes Petra and Levi are OOC but it's for the sake of my story. If you are bothered by this, then you don't have to keep reading)**

**Ok ENOUGH WITH MY BABBLING XD**

* * *

><p><span>Residue<span>

Ashes were everywhere in her house as Levi inspected the area with a grave heart, searching to see if there was any of her belongings that he could salvage.

She was a brave young woman with a big heart no other human could ever match. A caring woman who was willing to sacrifice in order to help people when their in need, even if it costed her life.

And that was what ended up happening when a fire broke out within her place—flames eating up the walls of the living room when the electrical outlets bursted into flames due to over usage, immediately sending everyone out of the house before the flames' tongues could catch up to them and lick their clothes.

When her father counted up everybody after escaping, he realized that they were missing little Jasmine, a family friend's five-year-old in which they were babysitting for. Once Petra heard that she was missing, the auburn-haired woman was already sprinting towards the house, ignoring the desperate voice of father crying out her name multiple times.

She entered and searched high and low for Jasmine and was frightened by the possibility that the flames had already found her until she spotted long black on the staircase.

Petra flicked her eyes to the flames which wasn't so far from the staircase and she quickly took action, running up the steps and grabbing the toddler.

When it looked like the rescue was going to be successful, Petra tripped on the second to last step and fell with a great impact on the hard-wood floor against her head, with Jasmine falling on top of her stomach.

Jasmine stood up, trying to regain balance and shook Petra's shoulder in her way of telling her to get up.

"Petwa," Jasmine said, her voice trembling a little.

No response.

"Petwa?" Jasmine raised her voice and shook the woman's shoulder a little faster.

Still, nothing came out from the woman.

The flames were already getting closer every second the toddler spent as she continued to cry out Petra's name.

"PETWA!" Jasmine wailed, tears streaming down her apple cheeks.

It was no use. The impact was great enough to make her unconscious and so no matter how many Jasmine yelled her name, nothing helped.

The five-year-old allowed her gray eyes to look up and see that the fire was a couple of inches away from her and she began to flee out the door reluctantly, guilty of leaving her savior behind.

"Jasmine!" Petra's mother called out when he saw the little girl running towards him. Petra's mother took note of the amount of tears streaming from her eyes, allowing his face to wear an expression of worry.

"Where's Petra?"

The toddler only shook her head in response, making both parents widen their eyes in shock.

"M—my daughter's..." Petra's father couldn't bear to say the last word and it was not necessary to say it anyway. His wife cupped her mouth and tears escaped from her copper eyes as she mourned over their deceased daughter. Their only child.

The sound of a fire truck blared in their ears and firefighters were already pouring out of the vehicle and into what once was their humble abode. Some firefighters extinguished the fire with water from their hoses while others went to attempt a rescue for the amber-haired woman.

But alas, they only found her burnt remains, marking the day in which Petra earned her wings.

News about Petra's death spread throughout the neighborhood faster than the flames of the fire, showering the Ral family with pity.

The news eventually arrived to Levi which was what caused him to break down for the first in a long time.

After all, Petra was someone that he cared for deeply.

Really deep.

He drove to where the house was the next day and stepped into its charred remains. And that's where he was now. Standing and searching for whatever he could salvage in memory of her.

He searched for a few minutes and failed to see anything. That is, until he saw something in the pile of rubbish in front of what was once the staircase glimmer underneath the sunlight.

He approached to where the object shined, stepping over burnt pieces of wood, and bent down, removing the pile of rubbish only to reveal a metal bracelet that had the word "courage" engraved on it.

How the bracelet miraculously survived the fire, Levi had no idea but he didn't care. He had something of Petra and that's what only mattered.

He picked it up with care—the filthiness that he bothered not—and ran his finger through the word "courage".

"Petra," Levi began as he held the bracelet in front of him like it was Petra herself. "please know that your death wasn't in vain." His voice choked at the word "death" but he continued what he had to say.

"I just wanted to say," A tear formed in his right eye. "thank you for saving Jasmine." With that said, he clutched what was left of her in his hand tighter and looked up into the blue sky.

_"Thank you for saving my sister."_


	2. Spick and Span

**A/N: Just something random XD And I was also experimenting with my writing style so I'm really sorry if this turned out weird or too long :)**

**Also, I like giving fancy titles XD And I barely edited this (blame school)**

* * *

><p><span>Spick and Span<span>

Petra expected a mess—spilled coffee, a banana peel sitting on the couch, throw pillows on the ground, crumpled balls of paper assignments that haven't made in the waste basket, or even a few splatters of some kind of pink liquid staining the walls of kitchen—to be left behind in the dormitory she shared with Hanji but was surprised to see that the place was spotless with not even a speck of dust on the table the minute she stepped inside.

At first, Petra thought that Hanji had either took her experiments elsewhere (it's about time) or decided to be an extremely helpful roommate and save her from receiving another headache and long hours of scrubbing vigorously against stains made by unknown liquids created by one of her experiments, but thought against it when she peeked inside Hanji's room—completely aseptic from clutters of unknown objects (or living things to be more accurate).

If Hanji's room was actually clean, then there's no way she could have done it and besides, it was Wednesday and Petra knew that those days were when the brunette's busy, being a TA in biology and whatnot.

_Who could it be then?,_ Petra thought as she placed a foot into the bathroom, still in disbelief that even the sink was squeaky clean.

Petra's copper orbs then darted up and she was shocked to see a pink sticky note plastered on the stainless mirror. She took it down and read it, smiling when she caught a capital 'L' written on the bottom, knowing that it was a note from him.

The note stated a simple, obvious message.

_Originally came to visit you earlier and saw that your place was filled with a bunch of crap. You're welcome._

_-Levi_


	3. Time

**A/N: Call it a poem if that's what you'd call it. I had no idea what I was writing in this XD Enjoy reading this nonsense :P**

* * *

><p><span>Time<span>

Seconds. Minutes. Hours.

Seconds. Minutes. Hours.

_Time_

Oh! so precious as it were to them. If only there was enough to provide—time was gold.

A gold that every member of the Survey Corps had mindlessly sought—a gold that they were in desperate need.

A treasure that was rare indeed. A valuable thing that would have gotten them to dodge in the nick of time!

Oh! but of course, not everyone can receive this gift, whether they deserve it or not.

It is a mysterious gift, a gift that one cannot fathom as to how it should be distributed amongst its receivers.

Just one second mattered. Every millisecond. It was what they needed.

_Needed_

Have faith in us she'd say to the green-eyed boy. Belief was all she wanted from him. And sure enough she got what she wanted.

That never meant that what she wanted was right.

_Time_

That was all she and her companions needed.

_Time_

If only there was enough, her body would not have been slammed. Death would have never taken her away.

_Time_

A simple gift in which people can never understand.

Why was it given to him. Why was time given to this captain—forlorn and miserable—to allow him to linger over his allies.

Why was he given enough time to linger over her.

Enough time to stare into her eyes that used to light up his entire world. Eyes that would glisten underneath the sun.

Why was he given enough time to stare at her face, now decorated with streams of crimson red. To stare at her ghostly appearance. To stare at this woman who had her life sucked out in a split-second.

_Why?_

Why must the wind whistle softly as if it were to lull the amber-haired woman to sleep.

Why must this captain, experience time at a tragic moment.

He never deserved to see his loved one dead. He never did.

If only traveling back into the past was possible—it seemed that undoing history would make everything better.

But it would not. And it cannot happen.

He could only wish to feel the warmth of her hand, to hear her cheerful laugh, to taste her coffee, to see her beautiful smile, to smell her fresh scent of a mix of honey and lavender.

To say those three words he buried deep inside his heart.

But as of now, he had lost that time. Time in which it was provided but still wasted.

_Time_

This precious, cruel gift bestowed upon to what people refer to them as the reluctant heroes.


	4. Umbrella

**A/N: I'm sorry if this felt a bit rushed but what do you expect? I'm an amateur author who's still learning the fundamentals of literature XD (It wasn't even raining when I wrote this)**

* * *

><p><span>Umbrella<span>

Petra used to love the rain—the soothing, pitter-patter sound lulling her to sleep, tears produced by the gray clouds above kissing her cheeks, the fresh odor of ocean water, and laughing as her feet splashed in murky puddle water.

But that was when she was a child. All care-free thoughts and fantasies about anything but reality were all gone now that she was a grown woman, who carried a heavy baggage consisting of hardships, worries, and issues that added more to its weight.

Rain only reminded her of herself as a forlorn teen, with everybody casting their anger and jealously at her which lead to what seemed like a perpetual misery throughout the years of her youth.

As of now, walking in the parking lot in the midst of heavy showers without an umbrella was not exactly a scenario she wanted to experience—the thunder only made it worse and the fact that she had a heavy bags to carry only made things more difficult.

Petra's scattered mind just had to play its role on a rainy day in which the rain would reach over sixty percent and it was even more frustrating to know that her umbrella was propped right next to her door in preparation for the rainy season yet she failed to bring it with her to work.

A few curses flew from her mouth as various water drops blurred her vision, the stinging sensation felt by water coming in contact with her copper eyes had Petra squinting. The wind blowing her dampened auburn hair all over her pale face only added another problem to deal with.

_Just a few more steps_

Her arms ached as she kept walking in a slow but even pace. It was true—her parking space was not too far away.

But it seemed like a couple of miles away from where she was.

Sure her parking space was considerably far from the building she worked in, but it was not _that_ far. But the constant aching of her muscles and the stinging sensation of her eyes were things she could not bare any longer.

She was about to give up until an umbrella was thrown to a puddle in front of her.

"Here," A gruff voice said nearby.

Petra turned her head to the direction in which the umbrella came from and saw a black figure leaning its back against a car. She couldn't quite see a clear view of the face—courtesy of the combination of rain and wind—but she could barely make out wet locks of raven hair sticking across its forehead.

She blinked once. Twice. On the third time, she heard the figure exhale a deep breath and it began to make its way over to the umbrella, bending over and picking it up, fighting the urge to let go and wipe off the dirty puddle water from its hands.

It then walked over to Petra's direction, giving Petra a good look of his face.

An attractive face.

At this point, Petra forgot how to breathe as her eyes locked onto his. They were flat and sharp, the color of his pupils matched the cloud's pigment and the position in which they were in, slanted with heavy eyelids along with thin eyebrows, suggested a cold stare.

His mouth resting in a downward curve combined with his eyes added up to his look of annoyance. But somehow, this only made him more attractive.

Petra and the stranger stared at each other for what felt like hours until he broke their gaze as his eyes gray eyes diverted to her bag. He plucked Petra's grasp of her bag handle and replaced it with the umbrella.

"You carry the umbrella, I'll carry your things." The handsome stranger said with a rough but gentle tone, getting a grip with Petra's bag.

Petra opened her mouth to say something but shut it and did what she was told, trying her best to process what just happened.

After opening up the umbrella, the flaps flicking the water droplets atop, the stranger nodded his head and began to walk to where the woman needed to be until he felt a firm grasp on his shoulder, making him halt.

"I—I'm afraid I don't know your name." Petra stuttered a bit.

The pitter-patter of multiple rain drops filled the air between the two—his back faced away from the woman. He opened his mouth slightly, preparing for words to travel out from his mouth, but he succeeded only a few garbles of a slurred word.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Petra asked, her grip tightening just a bit more.

"Levi."

With that being said, Petra's hand released her grip, allowing his foot to step forward—he dared not to speak another word—and walked on.

Petra followed behind quietly, her boots sloshing on top of various puddles, a tiny smile creeping on her lips.

_Levi huh?_

Her tiny smile widened, and she tipped her head forward while trailing behind the man named, Levi.

_Maybe leaving my umbrella wasn't so bad after all_


	5. Disney AU's

**A/N: Thought of this randomly and dabbled here and there with these ideas. Again, these have not been edited yet (as usual) due to me lacking time to edit this. I hope you'll enjoy these quick mini ficlets of Disney AU's**

* * *

><p><span>Cinderevi<span>

Three people. Two parents. One child.

It was not a very odd evening for the humble family—the auburn-haired woman reciting fairytales to her precious daughter before tucking her into bed. However, the tables had turned once the father came into the bedroom and overheard his wife telling the tale of Cinderella.

"Her evil stepmother made Cinderella work hard around the place." Petra waved her hands in the air as she told. "She'd scrub the filthy floors, wash and fold the laundry, and clean countless steps, the chores were endless!"

The little six-year-old, Hazel, furrowed her eyebrows and pouted, crossing her arms. "That's mean!," Hazel said with her high-pitched voice.

Petra's lips curled upward softly and she stroked her daughter's similar auburn hair. "I know, it's awful isn't it?"She poked Hazel in the tummy which only made the room fill with fits of sweet laughter.

"I don't think it's so bad," Levi spoke up as he entered the room. Petra turned to face him and cracked a smirk at his comment while little Hazel only wore a confused look.

"Why's that papa?" Hazel asked, head cocked to the side.

Petra only giggled. "I see you're back from work." She motioned him to come over and sit.

Levi sighed and approached Petra and Hazel, plopping himself in between the two bright-haired females on the bouncy mattress. "Yeah, an exhausting day. I'd rather clean the whole living room then go to work."

Hazel, her eyes of the color of her name staring at her father, still couldn't understand. "Why?" She asked impatiently and scooted herself closer.

"Let's just say, your father loves to clean." Petra said.

"So would that mean he's like Cindewella?" Hazel inquired.

Levi rolled his eyes while Petra only giggled. "Well somewhat, except Cinderella didn't want to clean. This man here does." Petra jabbed a finger into Levi's shoulder.

"Guess you could call him Cinderevi," Petra joked, only making the raven-haired man groan at her lame joke while Hazel filled the room with laughter once more.

* * *

><p><span>Petra White and a Dwarf?<span>

Fleeing—more like tripping over tree roots, her clothes being ripped to shreds with tree branches, and screaming at trees with creepy faces—was what Petra White could only do that day for her life was at stake due to the fact that her mother wanted to kill her for her undeniable beauty.

She was told that a dwarf named Levi who lived just past a dark forest could help her and provide her some hospitality at his place so when she found shelter—a humble cottage in the clearing—it was the highlight of her day when she saw a few puffs of smoke coming from the chimney, deer grazing the grass, and the birds singing as she ran up the pathway and knocked on the wooden door with the common question of "hello?".

However, she did not expect to see that the door would open to reveal a man barely taller than herself with a lean built and clothed in a loose brown shirt, black pants with brown boots. And his attitude only made the princess much more surprised after he slammed the door at her face without even questioning her about her arrival.

Petra pouted and knocked on the door again. This time, Levi actually responded.

"What do you want?!"

His sudden outburst threw Petra back a little but she shook her head and regained her stance, taking a deep breath. She could tell that he was going to be quite a person to deal with.

"I was told that..." Her voice trailed off as her mind tried to process what she was going to say next and without thinking she said something that she never meant to say out loud. "I was told that you were a dwarf. Why—"

Petra clamped her mouth before she could say anything more rude.

Levi only sighed and pressed his fingers across his forehead. He was getting tired of the fact that this exaggerated description of his height gave him such a nickname.

* * *

><p><strong>Note 1: In case you're wondering, Cinderevi is pronounced cinde-revi (revi as in how you pronounce Levi) And yes, I know it was completely lame<strong>

**Note 2: I wrote this before I saw fan art on this. I cannot tell you how much I smiled when I saw seven Levi dwarfs and one "Petra White" in the picture. It was totally a coincidence XD**


	6. Food and Proposals

Proposal

She did not know how she should respond. The question lingered in the air tauntingly as his cool gray eyes bored through her head and it was only a matter of time when the uncomfortable silence left a bitter taste that was impossible for her to swallow.

He too was already gulping, wondering if he should not have asked her. It was a simple question with those four words every man nervously asks in fear of rejection and it was Levi's turn to say them.

But no, she would never reject him. He knew that she loved him from the bottom of her heart, to the moon and back, as many cliches you could name and they would never describe how much love both contained in their hearts for the other.

However, Levi cannot help the butterflies in his stomach. It is natural for every man to be nervous when he's asking his maiden for marriage. Even for humanity's strongest soldier.

"Yes!" Petra exclaimed after another minute, teary-eyed as she extended her hand.

Instantly a weight had been lifted off of Levi's shoulders after her answer and he slipped the ring onto her delicate ring finger. Getting up from his kneeling position, he snaked his arms around his fiance's hips and swept her off her feet, spinning in a full rotation.

Levi set down Petra with care and once she was back on her feet, she crashed her lips against his—this was a moment they will never forget.

* * *

><p><span>Cereal<span>

Petra should be grateful.

She's being protected with a roof, her eyes no longer have to feast on a plate of tantalizing food through a windows humble abodes, and she's been provided with all life's necessities needed to survive.

It would—should—make sense that Petra's satisfied and happy with her life.

But that is not case.

She currently lives with children—boys and girls—who lost both parents in accidents, fires, so and so forth. That's right, she lives with orphans. Orphans who either has no relatives alive or who even care to take care of them in place of their parents. In Petra's case, she has no other relatives. And so, she has been put in an orphanage with the majority of orphans who either are and close to the same age as her.

Petra was only five when a kitchen fire invited death to take her parents away. Death accepted that invitation.

In the present, Petra's seven and she's lived and grown with the other orphans for the past two years. How she felt throughout those years were mixed feelings.

Feelings of love and feelings of hate.

Love—Mr. Smith, also known as Erwin, is the founder of the orphanage and he cares for every child he holds responsible for. He makes Petra feel safe in orphanage.

Hate—Petra's been given the title of an outcast by the other kids in the orphanage. They tease her about her height and make fun of her bright amber hair (which also earned her the nickname flame head). Nevertheless, Petra's strong and she never listens to them whenever they come up with another insult. She only hates it because she is tired of being alone, with nobody to talk to other than Mr. Smith, who also serves to be the counselor of the place.

Her peers only makes things more difficult and the trauma of the kitchen fire haunts her dreams, so really, her life was and still is a mess.

"Breakfast is ready!" One of ladies in the kitchen hollers on a casual Monday. Immediately, all children rushes over to the tables where all the food is set up.

Petra follows not too far behind the throng of orphans. It has only been a span of a few seconds when all the varieties of bread and muffins fresh out of the oven are taken and wolfed down by her peers before she could even get one for herself.

She sighs when she sees the plates on the serving table empty, not counting the crumbs.

_Another trip to the cereal bar._

Being slow amongst the rest of the orphans, she always gears herself towards the bar in the back of the recreation room in order to satisfy her hunger with cereal.

Petra makes her way to the bar and chooses her usual—Honey-nut Cheerios in a bowl pooling in milk—and carries her bowl to a table that is not occupied with other kids. She sets the bowl down, stirs her cereal just for her own amusement, and scoops up spoonful of Cheerios soaked with milk.

Wanting to take the first bite and taste the crunchiness of honey and wheat, she gladly opens her mouth and brings the spoon to her lips, her taste buds ready for sweetness. Just when the spoon almost touches Petra's lips, her eyes glances away from her cereal and takes notice of another boy staring at her and she draws her spoonful away from her mouth.

The boy appears to look hungry and alone—Petra could tell in his gray eyes that almost hides behind his towering locks of raven hair.

To everyone, he's known as Levi. Also given the title "shorty." Petra's not the only petite one in the bunch after all. He is a stubborn one, refusing to accept any necessities provided, including food.

It almost seems like he's completely lost faith in his own kind. His backstory is comprised of blood, betrayal, and murder. Specifically from people he thought were trustworthy but it turned out to be the opposite.

Petra cannot blame him after all he has been through and this only makes her want to help him but she's never found the opportunity.

Now's her chance.

Without thinking, Petra picks up her bowl and quickly rushes over to his table and sits down without hesitation, placing the bowl in front of him during the process.

"Here." Petra scoots the bowl closer to him and rests her hands on her lap. "Eat."

Levi shots her a look—somewhat a glare but it seems to also have a look of uncertainty.

Petra discerns he's planning to reject her offer but she shook her head, indicating that she insists. "My cereal is your cereal. It's better for you to eat what's mine than for you to starve."

Levi still wears a glare after Petra's offer but she notices his eyes softened a little as if saying thanks.

Petra grins, lifting the spoon and it suddenly morphs into a smirk. "Now aren't you going to eat? Don't make me feed you," Petra warned in a teasing tone. Levi snatches the utensil from her hand and begins to scoop up the cereal reluctantly but Petra knew he's grateful for the food.

Petra watches him in silence as warmth builds up inside—more specifically her heart.

Perhaps both are not lonely anymore.

* * *

><p><span>Bread<span>

Of course Levi had to be the one to provide for his family. His father's dead and buried beneath the rubbles of the mine and all his mother does was sit and sulk in her bedroom, drowning in sorrow.

The only person he considered family was his niece, Mikasa, and she too was left to depend on him.

Levi's family had been falling apart like strings unraveling from its stitches. He is the family root that holds a strong foundation—he covers food and financial problems with the animals he hunted. Without him, his family's lives would've ceased, though he failed to know how long he could maintain his family's stability.

It almost came to a point where Levi was about to give up. It was a hard day for him. His number of hunted animals was zero. His family's finances were running low. Heavy rain poured, lightning strikes trees down consecutively, and the chill air traveled down Levi's spine.

If he does not find any food soon, he and his family will perish in starvation. He almost lost hope that there was anything to live for.

He found himself slouching against a tree, barely keeping his eyes open enough to catch sight of a strawberry blonde, standing outside of a bakery. She stared at him, concerned.

She stared down her hands and remembered her purpose outside was to deliver bread to the other villagers in town but she's already finished that with a few more loaves left over in her basket.

With her errands done, she knew exactly what to do with the leftovers. Before she went inside, she tossed two loaves of bread to Levi's direction—they landed right beside his hip.

Levi's eyes widened as she walked back inside.

_Was that intended for me?_

His fingers brushed along the surface of one of loaves and it was warm to the touch much to his surprise.

It was her bread—fresh out of the oven, later to be savored by the Ackermans.

It was her bread—the reason why he should live.

Live to witness more of her kindness.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes, I decided to be cheesy with the proposal. Yes, I was eating cereal when I thought of the idea. Yes, this was inspired by The Hunger Games when Peeta tossed bread to Katniss XD Hope that satisfied all of your questions :) I SHALL SPOIL YOU ALL WITH MORE RIVETRA FLUFF IN ANOTHER TIME XD**

**Oh and I just wanted to inform you all that if you ever have a Rivetra prompt, idea, or request you'd like me to do, I'll be happy to fulfill them :) I mean, I may also run out of ideas and its fun to challenge myself with them. Plus, it gives me good practice! But please keep in mind that I don't write lemon so if your request involves any of that stuff... I may have to decline...**

**Until next time my strawberries :3**


	7. Experiences

**A/N: These are mostly from my experiences in real life. I just tweaked them a little bit to make it fitting for Rivetra :P**

* * *

><p><span>Troublemaker<span>

It was finally time for sixth period, and Petra was growing restless with school—All of the exams and presentations were exhausting enough to suck out all of her mental energy. You could say that every part of her brain has almost come to the point of shutting down with blank thoughts. If it were not for her ever-so-kind English teacher, Mr. Smith, to put off their exams until tomorrow for the sake of his students well being, it would not be an exaggeration to say she would have fainted in the middle of class. Because of the little break he gave to them, Mr. Smith took no haste to grab this opportunity about a discussion for college. After all, Petra and her peers were already seniors, choosing and applying for colleges they hoped to attend and continue their education.

"Because I can't have you all sit here and do nothing, I think this the perfect time for me to answer your questions and concerns regarding to college." Mr. Smith strides over to his desk and made himself comfortable in his office chair, clasping his hands together with elbows placed firmly on desk.

Petra scanned around the room—She failed to see any hands protrude in the air for the next couple of minutes. A sigh from her teacher brought back her attention to him and she watched silently as he got up from his seat.

"I guess if none of you are going to ask, maybe it wouldn't hurt for me to tell stories back in my college days?" Mr. Smith asked, receiving a couple of nods and laughs from his students. "I'll take that as a yes."

For the rest of the hour, Mr. Smith droned on and on about the mischief he caused while he was still in college. He added in silly remarks and stories that even his students would not believe such ridiculous actions he committed in his youthful years. "I guess you could say I was one of the troublemakers," Mr. Smith said sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. "And yet, I still get good grades," He added—Petra and her peers giggled at his foolishness.

"Petra," A voice whispered from behind. Petra twisted her head to face the back and saw that it was Levi who called her. _What could he possibly want?_

"You needed something?"

Levi smirked and leaned closer to her ear and whispered, "You know how he said that there are troublemakers in college?"

Petra raised an eyebrow, confused, but said yes anyway, curious what this would lead to.

"He's talking about you," He finished—Petra scoffed and gave him a playful punch on his shoulder along with a "yeah right" look. Like _Petra's_ the troublemaker amongst the pair. She's the one with excellent grades, high test scores, and was the very best in presentations (not to mention her respect with others). Levi on the other hand, was the exact opposite—presentations was an exception due to the fact he was really good at capturing his audience with whatever topic he had in mind (but that's only because his rude, sarcastic attitude makes his presentations more amusing).

"I think we both know who the real troublemaker is," Petra pointed out, adding another scoff, and shifted her head towards the front to listen more of Mr. Smith's odd, yet, fascinating stories.

* * *

><p><span>Capturing the Moment<span>

Levi's not normally one who minded about his appearance in photographs but this... this picture taken during a rollercoaster ride cannot be ignored. It was simply dreadful.

"I think it looks wonderful," Petra managed to comment amongst her fits of giggling.

"That's only because you don't look terrible" Levi groaned in embarrassment as he paid careful attention to avoid eye contact with the awful photo. "I look like I'm constipated." Petra's laughs only got louder as she cannot hold in any much longer.

'Tis true, Levi's face did sort of resemble he was in some sort of constipation—Eyes squinted, pupils small but eyes were wide in all, brows furrowed, a frown curved downward more than usual—all sum up to a sour look. And of course his girlfriend was beaming with a wide grin plastered across her face in the picture as if the rollercoaster had not been extreme enough for her.

"I still think it looks great."

"Shut up."

* * *

><p><span>Shoes<span>

"Hey, is it ok if I buy myself some shoes?" Levi popped the question during another day at the mall.

"Huh? Oh—uh—yeah, I wouldn't mind," Petra stammered, perplexed with his sudden interest in shoes. It was not normal for Levi to buy things for himself, so this only sparked Petra's suspicions.

Something must be up.

Sighing, she followed behind her boyfriend, who had already made it to the store's entrance. They entered the store and immediately towers and rows of boxes greeted them in their arrival. Before Petra could even take in the sight, she caught Levi taking one of the shoe boxes in the corner of her eye and watched him closely as he checked to see if it was the right shoe size.

He did not bother to try it and bought it anyway, putting on the shoes regardless after his payment. Petra observed him the whole time, still baffled of what just happened.

_That's it. I cannot put up with this anymore!_

"Why do you suddenly need shoes?" Petra asked Levi once he tied the shoelaces of his right shoe. "And why so quick in choice?" Levi stood up and placed his old shoes in the box (Petra took note that it seems he didn't want her to see them for some reason). He did not respond. Petra asks again. He did not respond once again. Petra asks. No response.

Asks.

Nothing.

Asks.

Nothing.

Asks.

"Will you shut up!" Levi said in frustration, throwing his arms in the air after her sixth attempt.

Petra shook her head—Levi groaned, tired of her annoying pestering that occurs every two seconds. "Not until you give me answer." The petite woman crossed her arms and tapped her left foot, implying her impatience. The longest staring contest began between the couple as both knew neither wanted to back down their side of the fight. It was about time when the man gave up and sighed in defeat, not wanting to put up with anymore of this.

"Fine, you want to know the answer?"

Petra unfolded her arms and tilted her head forward with a "no, duh" look and she waited eagerly for his explanation.

"I was wearing two different shoes."

Petra blinked once. Twice. Thrice. Then into multiple times. Did she hear him correctly? "Is that really the reason?" The silence between the two confirmed her question and Petra exhaled deeply, exhausted from the unnecessary squabbling they had for the past hour. And to think she received a headache from this kind of predicament.

"You're unbelievable, Levi."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I don't know what to think about the first one XD I don't even know if it's considered Rivetra but oh well. Expect more random, unedited, Rivetra fluff from me in the future because these ideas just keep flowing on without stopping XD**

**Until next time ;)**


	8. Handwriting

Handwriting

Ah, kindergarten was truly wonderful—homework with the only task of coloring, remembering your ABC's, counting numbers in its incorrect order, and drawing scribbles with the 'lil tots claiming that it's their mom—yep it was absolutely wonderful. But the petite little girl sitting in the corner of the room during playtime probably wouldn't agree to that opinion.

She was alone at the table during recess, her eyes fixed to the paper in front of her with her chin resting in the palm of her left hand, pen grasped in the other hand. She tapped her writing tool mindlessly in a steady, slow beat, while wearing a frown that was never worn unless something troubled her.

"Hey." A gruff voice failed to catch the girl's attention.

"Petra," The voice tried again, with a slight nudge to said girl's shoulder. A sigh from the owner's lips escaped when his second attempt was unsuccessful.

The girl still remained in her own mind, with negative thoughts swimming and though she tried to push away those thoughts, her mind only allowed more thoughts to lower her self-esteem. Suddenly, she felt her pencil get snatched up from her hand and she snapped out of her own reverie and glanced up to see one of her peers—a boy.

"Looks like snatching your pencil did the trick." The boy held up the pencil in front of him, examining if there were any specks of pesky bits of dust or dented chewing marks engraved on its yellow body. No doubt he set his expectations of cleanliness so high for such a young age—he's only five!

"Why did you do that?"

The boy said nothing but a murmured 'hmm?' as he finished his inspection, placing the pencil on the table in front of her.

"You took my pencil." Petra pouted and grabbed her pencil, frantically finding her grip with it. "Why?"

"You looked like you were bothered by something."

Petra widened her eyes at his words. Was he... worried... for me? She peered down at her paper, sulking with multiple amber strands shadowing her copper eyes. "Yeah, it's just...," Petra began quietly, mustering a few words too soft for Levi's ears to pick up with the exception of the words "hard" and "letters".

"What?" Levi asked.

"I-I've been having a hard time writing my letters," Petra repeated herself, keeping her voice low—She was conscious that her classmates may hear her... Embarrassing problem. Her ears awaited to hear a snicker from her companion but only the sound of friction produced by the sliding and scooting of a chair was produced. She raised her head and looked to where Levi stood—err used to stand. He wasn't there.

Petra felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around, only to see Levi slide the paper in front of him. She cocked her head slightly—stared at him with curiosity as he took a pencil from one of the supply boxes sitting nearby and began writing out the letters of the alphabet. After writing "Z" he set the pencil down and slid the paper back to Petra.

"Try copying this." Levi pointed to a capital "a".

Petra furrowed an eyebrow at him—it wasn't normal for him to help anybody—but did what she was told and began to write the letter "a".

"No that's completely wrong!," Levi scolded after Petra finished writing. Petra pouted and groaned an 'ugh'.

"Why do you write your capital A's as if you were trying to draw a star but forgot to connect the last line?"

A fierce copper glare accompanied Petra's cute pout at his words. "It looks boring just like that. I want mine to be special!"

"Don't you mean extra girly?"

"No, _special,_" Petra corrected.

"Alright kids, time to clean up!" The kindergarten teacher hollered to the whole class. Recess was over.

Petra sighed and began to fold her paper into fourths. "You're just like the others. Complaining about the way I write," She said, stuffing the folded paper in her pocket. Before Levi could respond, Petra had already made her way towards her desk.

Levi blinked. _I was only teasing_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: If you guys have no idea how Petra writes her A's, think of how to draw a star. Start with an upside-down V, then cross diagonally to the left, and cross through the upside-down V straight to the right and stop. That's how Petra draws her A's... well in my story at least. An unfinished star XD I don't know if that made sense but I just had this cheesy idea and typed in during breaks from studying and in the car waiting for my piano lessons XDDD**

**By the way, I'm planning two Rivetra stories right now. One is for Familiarity (which probably won't get posted until... two-three months later or longer ;-;) and the other is one that has an original story inspired by multiple video game plots, korean dramas, anime, and stories all combined in one. I'm in the process of research for both stories due to certain events that I'd hate to write false information about it.**

**Anyway, sorry for the long A/N and I'm working hard to write the quantity of chapters I have in mind for each story until I can actually publish them :)**

**Until next time :)**


	9. Abortive Dreams

**A/N: I was originally going to post another series of cute little Rivetra drabbles... but then I started feeling down and a bit pessimistic and I just... wrote this to let all of my emotions flow... using Rivetra of course. I'm fine now, though. But I don't know if you guys will be fine after reading this (don't kill me) It's pretty cheesy but heartbreaking (just giving you a friendly warning)**

* * *

><p><span>Abortive Dreams<span>

In amidst of the chaotic world comprised of red stains, mournful cries, merciless creatures, and soldiers galloping on horses to their awaited, unpredictable death, a birth took place in the dead silence upon the captain and his subordinate while strolling in the forest in the break of dawn. A birth of her dream.

They were on patrol duty, keeping a look out for man-eating monsters—their right hand readying with their signal flares. If it weren't for Hanji and one of her expeditions in hopes of obtaining another titan for her experiments, they would probably be back in the headquarters, filling out loads of paperwork. But instead they're here, given enough time to contemplate their own self and whatever thoughts that were put aside and worry less about work, even though they're on duty.

In Petra's case, her thoughts somehow traveled deep to where she buried her dream. A dream in which she would love to fulfill—if only it was possible to become reality.

"Captain." Petra was surprised with her mouth, unexpectedly calling for his attention. She glanced to her right—her superior was staring at the surrounding foliage and it seemed that he didn't hear her call, making Petra sigh in relief. She was not in a mood of a having a light conversation with him, especially when she's thinking about—

"What is it, Petra?" Levi broke Petra's inner thought. Petra's head bobbed up and she felt her heart beat rapidly. _Aw great he did hear me. Guess there's no escape._

"Uh—I have been thinking," Petra began, averting her gaze to the path ahead. "About what I'm going to do after all of this is over."

Levi said nothing. Petra ignored his silence, knowing that he was listening.

"I mean _if_ all of this was over," Petra added quickly.

"If?" Levi slowed down his horse, the animal coming down to a stop. Petra did the same, just barely passing his horse.

"Yes, if. I honestly don't think that my dream will come true because—ah," Petra paused before she could say her dream and she felt his cold stare bore through her. She could picture him wearing the same lifeless expression he displayed while doing paper work, fighting titans, to drinking her tea. But without even seeing it, she could tell that his gray eyes gleamed with a hint of concern for her wellbeing—even though it was just a dream she's stressing over.

"Because...," Levi said, motioning her to continue but Petra shook her head.

"It's... best if you don't know...," Petra said.

A menacing roar blared in the distance causing both soldiers' pair of ears to perk up. Titans.

With a shared look on their face, nodding, they both knew what to do and abandoned the conversation, pretending as if it never happened.

* * *

><p>Levi sat in his empty headquarters, recalling the memory that took place a few months ago as he took a letter out of an envelope that was placed on his desk. He's already read it so many times, to the point where he memorized every sentence—every word—but he unfolded the letter anyway and let his eyes trail across each sentence, reading them in <em>her<em> voice.

The letter was short, quite surprising, but it was meaningful, enough to cling onto him for the rest of his life and perhaps linger forever in his mind.

_Dear Levi,_

_I don't know if you remembered that conversation in the forest where I talked about my dreams but never actually told you what it was. If I can recall correctly, I said that it was best that you didn't know. I still think it's best that you don't know but because there's a slight possibility that I may not live to have the chance of accomplishing it, I may as well tell you..._

Levi stopped reading. He didn't need to read the last line. He's already memorized that part. He knew what she said, what she wrote, what she's wanted for so long. His heart ached when he read the second sentence of the letter, her not living long enough for the chance. It was unfair that what she predicted was true.

"If only I would've gave you the ring earlier, I could've made your dreams come true."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Pretty rushed and awfully written but I guess this'll do. I'll be posting the cute drabbles in another time.**

**Until next time ;)**


	10. Poetic Sadness

**A/N: Random mini poems I came up at the top of my head. Enjoy... (Or not)**

* * *

><p>A fair comrade, one who was strong, one who had faith, one who had will.<p>

Her devotion, just for one captain—he, a broken man, ponders if he deserved such love, such care.

Love in this world—it is truly a beautiful but tragic feeling.

* * *

><p>How does one define her hair—red, orange, brown-ish, amber, copper?<p>

It's a fairly short length, just like her height (not to mention the height of Levi's) and it radiantly shines as it bathes in the UV rays of sunlight.

If only he had the courage to tell her how radiant she is—was...

* * *

><p>The temptation kills him—longing for what was overdue.<p>

Do it! his mind mind but conscience told him not, though his lip's hunger remained unsatisfied.

Her delicate peach lips, left ajar—questioning him of why he stared at them with such... passion—he wonders if it wasn't too much to ask for a kiss.

* * *

><p>Death was cruel. Awful. Dreadful. Absolutely terrible, especially when Levi had to experience the aftermath of her's.<p>

What is this feeling? It's so familiar. I've felt it before, the sounds of a shattering a heart growing stronger—louder. Is this my heart? Is this how I feel when I look at her?

How I feel when my eyes catch sight of her frail, broken body?


	11. Cliché Moments

**A/N: Just because I think all of you deserve a bunch of Rivetra fluff :3**

* * *

><p><span>Weather<span>

"Cold or warm?" Levi asked out of the blue.

"Excuse me?" Petra asked, her eyes staring cold into the flames' tongues, eating its portion of brown wood for the first of many chilly nights in her captain's headquarters. She always liked watching the fire, flickering away while sputtering a few cracks into the air as it provided warmth for its users.

"Weather. Cold or warm?" Her captain repeated, his irritating tone acting up once more, though Petra could tell he wasn't annoyed in any way with his voice producing a more different fluctuation. A gentle one but it had gone away by the time a second passed. Petra was lucky to have such a rare ability to identify Levi's sneaky nuances.

"Cold," Petra answered without a minute of thought.

"And why is that?"

"Because...," She began—her thumbs absentmindedly twiddling away.

"Because?"

Petra stopped her twiddling and clasped her hands together; She sighed, her shaky breath hinting her nervousness. "Because it gives me an excuse to cuddle with you."

* * *

><p><span>Thief<span>

Petra knew that Levi was a good person, despite his past of being a thug in the underground world. He had committed many crimes with his friends, yet, his life was not all that bad. It was amusing for him to see the flabbergasted looks on the ordinary underground dwellers as he 'accidentally' knocked a few boxes to the ground and steals a bit of supplies in a split second.

Petra knew his past perfectly well thanks to those rare times when he opened up to her with a few stories back then, which is why she's here, seated on a couch in a room alone with him as he told his past. But she can't help but wonder—

"Exactly what items did you stole?" Petra interrupted Levi's storytelling after he began naming a few supplies he stole (which happened to include a few cleaning supplies and a broom).

Levi stopped talking, his teeth clenching with his tongue pressed at its back, about to produce a 'tch' sound. He never liked it when people interrupted his sentences but he decided to let this go. Petra was the only person who qualified as one of his exceptions.

"I wouldn't say I _stole_ items. _Borrowed_ would be a more appropriate word."

Petra scoffed, folding her arms in amusement. "Ok, if you say so but I think it would be impossible to say that you haven't stolen anything."

Levi smirked at his subordinate's response. Only this woman would be brave enough to counter his responses. "Alright, I guess you got me there." He stood up and made his way to the door. "I must be leaving now. I have to resume my duties."

Petra unfolded her arms and a frown formed on her lips as she looked down at her lap. She experienced a strange feeling in that moment. Disappointment. _Disappointed for not knowing what items he stole? Why exactly am I feeling this way?_

Petra waited to hear the sound of her captain's footsteps to slowly die and fade out in the halls just outside the room but was surprised to hear no footsteps at all. She lifted her head, only to see her captain's feet planted to the ground just in front of the door. "Captain?" She inquired him.

Levi did not respond to her question, but said one more thing before leaving the room. "I don't know why you want to know what I've stolen in the past, but just to satisfy your curiosity, I'm going to say this." Levi paused (more like took a deep breath to relieve his... nervousness?).

"I've never stolen anything. But I have gotten something stolen away from me...,"

"By who? What did he or she steal?"

Levi turned around and faced her with those deep, cool gray eyes of his. "_You_. You were the one who stole my heart."


End file.
